1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a multi-function peripheral, and more particularly, to a multi-function peripheral including a finisher performing a post-process such as classification of a discharging document after forming an image thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, image forming apparatuses, such as copying machines, printers, and multi-function peripherals, can include a finisher performing aligning, classifying, stapling, or other post-processes of documents on which images are formed. The finisher is installed on a portion of a main body where the documents are discharged. However, in order to install the finisher on the discharging portion of the main body, a structure of the discharging portion of the main body may be significantly changed, and, if necessary, an upper structure of a scanning portion may be disassembled, or the outer appearance of a conventional discharge tray may be altered. As a result, the process of installing the finisher may be too complex for an ordinary user, and thus, may require a technician.
In particular, in a front input side output (FISO) type multi-function peripheral, when a built-in type finisher is installed, an outer appearance substantially changes and many processes are required to connect the finisher to the main body. Therefore, an external finisher is mainly used.
When the built-in finisher is installed in the multi-function peripheral, many elements connecting the main body and the finisher are complex. Thus, the user may not be able to install the finisher easily.